


Operation: Purgatory Hall Sleepover

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chat inspired story, F/M, HC: The School is actually The DevilDom Government, M/M, Spoilers for beyond chapter 15, and personal reaction inspired story, but to be safe- imma say 16, maybe 16 or 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: A text from Lucifer should honestly be a Doom signal for you.Not a Death and Destruction kind though, but a Chaos and Misery one.
Kudos: 12





	Operation: Purgatory Hall Sleepover

You knew getting that text from Lucifer was a warning in disguise last night.

Not a warning of doom like in shows and TV considering who we're talking about, but a warning of the future choices you're gonna make. A really obvious one too considering lucifer did it while he was under the influence of alcohol. A nice thing considering he was drinking with Diavolo but with how you were intertwined with that... Maybe.

Honestly, you blame Lucifer for dropping an ILY via text in his drunken state. It was honestly the nicest thing anyone can ever get in a day you know. Especially with the situation and the sender of the message you have- Exchange program making you live in a house full of the sender's brothers and the sender being The Eldest, who has his own metaphorical world on his shoulders with that whole Great-smthntimes-grandma Lilith situation with Diavolo.

It got you all torn for the night deciding on whether to send an ILY back or not but with how long thinking took, you decided to leave it alone. Lucifer deserves an ILY and it's still a questionable decision if you should ever say it out loud to him. For all he knows- it's a romantic or a platonic ILY and you really don't wanna divulge into that knowledge at all or right now.

Trying to sleep that night was a feat, you deserve a gold medal. You even considered going to Belphegor and see if he can work some sleep magic on you when you checked the time. Man was the personification of sloth or something right, h-he-he-he can definitely do something. But time passed just as quick and you fell asleep- either from thinking too hard or speculating too hard but you fell asleep and woke up via a trusty alarm blaring right next to you.

Why the Devildom's government was structured like a school of all things really pissed you off. To be fair- It didn't exactly start that early to be a curse but school is still school and sometimes- you'd rather ditch it or just not go at all for a day to get some sleep. You're kinda ready to accept all them religious folks were right on how "Hell" tortures people when they die. Racist thought- sure but is it wrong?

Honestly you're too tired for this(and probably hungry too) so when the new House of Lamentation group chat pinged with a message from Lucifer- You really should've bothered to have a better reading comprehension skills and not skim the sentences sent. 'Definitely the first one though...' You thought as you read the reply you sent to the chat. 'Are you hungover?' Greatest statement to have ever existed in that moment, true winner-absolute champion.

Because here you are now, early in the morning- Not even out of your bed for the "school" day with demons in the DevilDom of Diaolo; re-reading the-short but sweet-text exchange between you and Levi after*ahem- the kicker right here*Lucifer gave his threat to everyone in the chat.

A slight misinterpretation of what Lucifer meant on your end and there you were: a couple of replies to Levi, just as excited as him to watch the newest episode of "Devil de Detective". Absolutely not thinking about the stated threat.

So in a moment of weakness, as the next day's event is surely set, you prayed- futilely if someone asks- to give you a couple more braincells in this dire time of need. You need to have a bleeping plan because being hung from a chandelier in the House of Lamentation of The DevilDom, no less, is not exactly in your bucket list.

You take a deep breath, trying to stop the over-reaction you have over this. You are sleepy, probably hungry and definitely frazzled because of the last two reasons with what just happened. You're one of the human guests of honour in this bold exchange plan of Diavolo. Lucifer wouldn't hang you up the chandelier tomorrow morning with Levi and maybe Mammon, Asmo and Bel- You were too important for that.

You have diplomatic immunity.

He-He...HE WOUKDN'T- before you spiralled deeper into your self induced panic and over emotion you decided to call Levi. The OG plan no.1 of survival and escape when you realized the hole you dug.

Operation: Purgatory Hall Sleepover.

You were gonna get this happening and you're pretty sure since Simon, Luke and Solomon was there- they'd let this plan happen for you.... Maybe.

Finally, Levi picked up, voice maybe just the same way yours is; a bit paranoid, tired and early morning.

"Good Morning." you say the moment your name was said in confusion. "I have a plan."

A confused sound greets your ear, Levi's brains surely working on what you mean- waiting for him to reply before you go off. You really need that sleep and food... And less thinking about the ILY from Lucifer.

"What is it?" He finally replies, brain finally up to what you're going on about- his voice now having a tone of urgency in it.

And so you go off, explaining and polishing up the plan with him, doing it as quickly as you can before anyone else can have any idea of what the both of you were up to. You had a couple of strings to pull for this to succeed and it needs to start the moment you're done talking with Levi.

"So you handle the food and clothes while I get Luke to agree- yeah?" you summarised the plan, feeling energized in a "having schemed and planned to save thyself" way, finally out of the covers and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. See you at breakfast." Levi replies- voice serious before he ends the call on his side.

With that settled, you started you morning routine- messaging Luke on planning a sleepover for tonight. Thank god it's a Friday today. Why Lucifer was drinking last night instead of tonight was not your problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters to get an ending to the sleepover.  
> Might not considering this is Obey Me and it can honestly go all ways.  
> Have a: Which brother ends the Operation chapters maybe?  
> Well- if that sounds good, imma write them but for now: It's the power of imagination.


End file.
